


Больше, чем красота

by Neeta



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauty of the Beast, Death Eaters, Don't copy to another site, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: Три фотографии, сделанные маггловским фотографом.





	Больше, чем красота

— Можешь называть меня Хеленой.

Эшли вежливо кивнул.

— Не шевелись!

Уилкс не шевелился. Квиддичная форма промокла после тренировки, хотелось раздеться и в душ. Но декан сказал, пусть эта Хелена их сфотографирует. Команда принимала картинные позы сначала послушно, потом тихо взвыла и была отпущена, а Эшли остался один за всех.

— Теперь смотри вверх.

Эшли смотрел в небо, старался не жмуриться. Солнце жарко касалось чётких скул. Тёмно-русые волосы выгорели за лето, золотились.

Потом он летал, и Хелена снимала его снизу, лёжа на спине.

* * *

— Меня зовут Берта.

Эван аккуратно сложил одежду и встал перед зеркалом. Он был полностью обнажён. Розье смотрел в объектив (и чуть правее, вверх), холодно улыбаясь. Сдул чёлку со лба и медленно повернулся в профиль.

— Да, так. Прекрасно.

Прекрасен, ещё бы. Эван это и без Берты знал.

* * *

— Её зовут Амалия, мой Лорд. Она лучший фотограф.

Вместо «маггловский» — судорожный глоток.

— Пусть начинает.

Тёмное клубящееся облако мантий. Маски, тусклый блеск серебра. Всё склонилось перед ним. Гипнотическое бледное лицо Повелителя марионеток. Амалия фотографировала, закусив губу. На лбу выступили мелкие капли пота.

«…идеал жизни как искусства, культ красоты, фетишизм мужества, растворение отчуждения в экстатических чувствах коллектива; унижение разума; объединение в единую человеческую семью (при отцовстве вождей). Эти идеалы живы и действенны для многих людей…»

* * *

— Я безумно волновался. Ты понимаешь, как рисковала?

Берта Хелена Амалия Рифеншталь рассмеялась.

— Ничего нового, Хорст. Чистое и нечистое, физическое и духовное, тьма и свет. И прекрасные мальчики. Нечто большее, чем красота.

— Прекрасные обречённые мальчики. Пойдём выпьем, Лени.


End file.
